


Night in a club

by TehFallenOne



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Hentai, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFallenOne/pseuds/TehFallenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write something so here it is I shall share it  with you all tell me if its ok. I wrote it off the drop of a hat. It had to be based off a pic and made it as NC-17 as I could. Its a short PWP Smut plain and simple. I own nothing and I have nothing to do with Benedict. THis is just for fun that I write so please do not sue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night in a club

Sitting in a dark club Benedict was sat legs slightly parted as people dances. His eyes watched everyone in the room. A cold beer sat on the table in front of him but his eyes were not on the beer but on a woman that had curves of a siren.  
The woman dances her way to him as he gave her a 'come here' look. Smiling as he patted his lap for her to sit. She did as he asked. Benedict whispered in her ear the things he wanted to do to her and all she could do was moan and rub herself in his lap.  
Grinning from ear to ear as the woman as she moaned. "Do you know how sexy you are dancing. All eyes on you and yet I find myself not being able to take my eyes off your body."

 

The woman went to answer him when he spoke again. "Don't speak only listen to me. " Nodding her head to his words he continued to whisper. "they way you moved got me hard then a rock. Can you feel my cock on your ass? Grinding against you. I can tell your wet. I can feel it soaking throw my pants. I want to take you in so many ways. Bend you over and let all these people watch me drive my cock deep in your wet cunt. I bet you would let me to"  
His left hand held her around her waist while his right came up the rub her wetness. "Such a naughty girl you are. No panties under that skirt of yours." Sliding a finger inside Benedict moaned "So tight and wet. God I want to fuck you right now"

 

His finger went in and out of her wet cunt as he ginned his cock against her ass. But he pulled his finger out. "Stand up for me lover" She did as she was tolled. Standing up she waited for his next words. Unzipping his fly he let his cock out. Grabbing her by the hips he pulled her back in his lap. "Spread your legs and ride me like your were dancing."

 

She sat down with in his lap and moaned at the feel of his hard cock inside her. Spreading her legs so all could see his cock with in her pussy. The woman did as she was tolled and rocked back and forth riding him. Bring his still wet finger to her lips he whispered again "Suck it clean"  
She did so and suck his fingers clean of her own juice. "That it love. Suck it good while riding my cock. Can you feel it hard and filling up that pretty pussy of yours. So tight milking it dry. Hard baby ride it harder I am so close." She bounced on hos cock as she was close as well. Her moans were getting louder but no one could hear over the loud music of the club.

 

"FUCK I AM CUMMING" Benedict spoke in her ear as he came deep within her cunt she came at the feel of him filling her. "Such a good girl you are. You're coming home with me tonight" Pulling out, he zipped his fly back up and left with the woman from the club


End file.
